Selective call receivers, i.e., radio pagers, having addresses and response options that can be programmed in the field are well known by paging service providers. Typically a service provider programs the address and response options of a selective call receiver at the time service is started for each individual user. The address corresponds uniquely with a number, e.g., a telephone access number, dialed to send a selective call message intended specifically for the user. The response options are programmed according to the single, individual user's requirements, and may include such options as a custom alert tone sequence, a silent vibratory alert, and the selection of tone-only, voice, or display functionality. Once programmed, the selective call receiver responds to the specific address and with the specific response options assigned uniquely to the single, individual user.
Many organizations provide selective call receivers for their employees to use during business hours. Many such organizations also operate in multiple shifts, in which most or all of the employees are not the same people as those in another shift. Often, for economic reasons, it is desirable for the employees of all shifts share a single, common group of selective call receivers. Because a selective call receiver address is typically associated with a specific access number used by a caller to page a specific person, each employee must locate his or her specific selective call receiver for use during the shift. This can cause problems if, for example, a first-shift employee has to work beyond the end of the first shift, or if an employee occasionally forgets and takes a selective call receiver home accidentally. Also, if a selective call receiver is taken out of service for repair, obtaining a functionally equivalent replacement selective call receiver can be a problem. In addition, an employee on one shift may require response options different from those of a counterpart receiver user on another shift. For example, a maintenance person may prefer a pager having voice functionality, while a supervisor may prefer a pager having numeric display functionality. Because conventional selective call receivers are programmed for only a single user's needs, such receivers are not readily adaptable for these special needs imposed by shared use.
Thus, what is needed is a way of sharing selective call receivers among employees without having to contend with the problems described above.